


You've Got Me Wanting You

by snow_queen16



Category: Free!
Genre: Distractions, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Studying, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_queen16/pseuds/snow_queen16
Summary: Rei is just trying to study with Nagisa, but there's something that keeps distracting him.





	You've Got Me Wanting You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but you can thank the awesome wallpapers Funimation released recently for me actually writing it out. I've got the super cute one of Rei and Nagisa as my phone background right now XD

            A sweet, sugary scent hung in the air, distracting Rei from the black and white logic of calculus. It was a nostalgic, familiar smell that tugged him back into childhood.

            “Rei?” Nagisa’s equally sweet voice cut into his thoughts. Blushing, Rei glanced at him before looking back at the textbook.

            “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

            “Number three; I just don’t get it!” He sighed, slumping on the table. “I’ve done it like a million times and I keep getting different answers and I don’t think any of them are right,” Hiding a smile as Nagisa let out another pitiful, helpless sigh, Rei stood and made his way around the table, sitting beside him on the floor.

            “Let’s see,” He leant over Nagia’s shoulder, and the sticky-sweet scent enveloped him. He forcefully restrained himself from shoving his face into Nagisa’s neck to get a clearer smell. “What . . . Are you wearing perfume or something?” he said, swallowing. Nagisa giggled.

            “You noticed?” he said, smiling. “My sister got it as a birthday present, but she didn’t like the smell. She said it reminded her of me so she let me have it.”

            “It’s quite strong.” Rei adjusted his glasses. “What is it?”

            “Um, it’s not one of those fancy brands or anything. I think the bottle just says cotton candy.”

            “Cotton candy, of course.” he murmured. Memories hit him- eating cotton candy with his parents at the summer festival, the scent filling the air as he ate it, the pure sweetness dissolving in his mouth with a faint fizz. For a wild thirty seconds, Rei wonders if Nagisa’s skin would taste as sweet beneath his tongue.

            “I guess I shouldn’t wear it when we study.” Nagisa said, an amused sharpness in his eyes as he surveyed Rei’s candy-pink cheeks.


End file.
